living_eberronfandomcom-20200214-history
Anlin Turen d'Sivis
Appearance Slightly short and slightly stocky, he has blue eyes and an easy smile. Handsome gnome with well kept clothes and looks. Bits of his dragonmark can be seen poking out from his brown hair. Over his heart is a tattoo received from the Gatekeepers during upside down, it is to ward off Daelkyr. History Cocky and brave, Anlin set out on his adventures. Confidently helping people and fighting monsters. He values freedom, both his own and others, above all. He is often absent minded and almost never embarrassed. Last War During the war, he traveled around fixing and installing new Sending Stones. This allowed him to see new places and meet new kinds of people. During his travels he got a taste of adventure accidentally. He defended his caravan a few times and helped broke up bar fights. He then started seeking it out, helping with local predators attacking stock, trying to calm down both sides of the bar fights, and whatever else seem right. Early in Anlin's "adventuring" career, he was in a caravan with Vikan Buristal. The caravan was attacked by a stegosaurus while crossing Talenta. Anlin valiantly started defending it and promptly got knocked out with the first tail sweep. Vikan handled the problem and helped Anlin. Along with his budding adventuring career, he started hero worshiping Lord Boroman ir'Dayne because of all the tales he heard. He often thought about being a Wayfarer but figured the chances of him being noticed were non-existent. Post-War After the war, he continued with his job for the House, but concentrated more on adventuring and helping the places he went with his skills as a fighter, and as a mediator. He also occasionally would pick up jobs with the Clifftop adventuring guild if they were in the area and needed help. While on a work assignment in Shavalant (Breland) he heard the tale of hideous deeds the goblins hiding in the Whitehorn Woods near by. He joined up with a Clifftop crew hired to take care of the problem. During the excursion he scouted ahead using invisibility and found out the goblins were just as scared and nervous of the villagers and it was just bad blood that was causing the conflict. He snuck back to the group and was able to convince them, at least everyone but the leader Werem Ebinor, a Breland with a prejudice against goblinoids, that there was a peaceful solution. The others were able to talk Werem down and the group helped strike an accord between the town and the goblin tribe. Invitation Vikan Buristal initially had a run in with a young Anlin and quickly forgot about him. Years later Anlin's name came across his desk for negotiating a peace talk between goblinoids and humans in Shavalant. After doing some more digging into his deeds, Vikan got an invite extended. Experience Anlin has negotiated several peace treaties with minor powers. He's also happy to help people, even with minor things like fixing a treasure box (short voice recording for loved ones) Motivation Anlin loves meeting new types of people and new types of food. Future Goals Anlin hopes to stumble across a cure for Lord Boroman ir'Dayne. Outside of that and the foundation, he mostly plays by ear. He wants to enjoy life and help peolple. Enemies Werem Ebinor still holds a grudge, even though Anlin is unaware. Secrets His biggest regret and motivators was when he was young there was a time when his younger brother was being picked on for not having a mark and his friends were getting rough with the shoving and jabs. One friend hit his brother (I don't want to particularly think about what might have caused this so leaving vague) and his brother lost eye. At that moment his world shifted and he vowed to never again stand by when he could do something. Personality Personality Traits * I have different ideas of what's food. Anything that won't get you sick is fair game. Why limit yourself? * Foods: Catfish, rat nuggets, raptor wings, kettle fried spider, carrion crawler tentacle soup Ideals * Open, I have much to learn. I want to learn all I can, both for my house and for my own curiosity Bonds * My freedom is my most previous possession. I'll never let anyone take it from me. Flaws * Weakness for intoxicants. Completed Missions Upside Down Given by Captain Angel, he got a warning message about a cup, rod, coin, and mask. Eventually found the tielfling that left the note, but he was murdered. Found the coin and left for Zarash'ak in the shadow marches. Got given a prophecy by a woman named mad Sarah. Left for the mine that we thought the bad people were. Ran into crocodiles and unicorns, fought the first, sadly didn't fight (and friend) the second. On way to cave, ran across a killing machine that messed us up. Eventually found cave, locked up the adults, Cade saved a bunch of kids. We went into the cave, fought and beat Maggur, tied him up. Went down and found the nothing man. Left him because we didn't think we could take. Took Maggur and found the Gatekeeper Cade met, turns out adults killed themselves. Went to Gatekeeper Village, had a cool vision thing in a tree, went and fought the Nothing Man. Renvar choked him out while we pounded him. Worked with Gatekeepers to collapse mine and hide the artifacts. Got cool tatoos. Went back to Sharn with Okuush and Lettie. Regrets: Not fighting and proving worth to unicorns. Not rushing out with Cade to save the children. Learned: Dalkyr are a big baddie, not bedtime stories. Serendipity Given by Imre who was drunk when we talked about the mission. The mission was just for money, not the greater good and was for us to find an Astrolabe. We took an elemental boat out to Seren and the captain gave Shaylee a ton of crap, first mate was nice. Along the way we stopped pirates from taking over a vessel and negotiated the slaves safe return for a chest of gold. Anlin also got a monocle of non-losing from it. We also had magical sleep cast on us by the elf land and everyone but Anlin fell asleep. The boat crashed and broke rutters but eventually we got going again. The island was "guarded" by ginormous dragon statues. We went up to one of them, found the entrance, got attacked by sharks, and went in. The place had various traps but was mostly wiped out by Death Gate folks who had our map and died terribly. We met mad Sarah again and talked with native Serens who brought us back to their town. Left on fairly good terms to find Icarus, the shady dragonborn. Followed his trail, led us to a mysterious cave with a warning/prophecy in it. We also went through a bunch of slaughter. We eventually got to the volcano and confronted Icarus who was holding a kobold named Yeekin over the pit with a crane. He also seemed to have a dragon under his influence. We defeated Icarus, freeing both Yeekin and the dragon. Icarus got swallowed up by SOMETHING. Then we had to flee, riding a giant rock ledge down the cliff like a snowboard. Desires: Set up relations with Yeekin's people. Learned: Wayfinders, at least some, aren't all good (I'm looking at your Imre). NPCs * Okuush - Orc Gatekeeper, met in Upside Down. * Lettie - Human girl, different colored eyes has painful visions and mysterious origin. Took air sled racing and clothes shopping * Barnard Belkis Boethis Severins d'Sivis - Gnome in Droaam with House Tharask. Freegan eccentric friend. * Captain Elora d'Lyrandar (Serendipity) - Captain of elemental ship, rude to Shaylee * Maebh d'Lyrandar - First mate of above, nice. * Hadriana - Shroud of Wroxeter, dragonborn Anlin flirted with * Icarus - Bad dragonborn big baddie, died? * Yeekin - Kobold paladin? want to make relationship with his group. Crunch XP & Gold Log This transaction list must include all finished expeditions and the gold/XP earned for each, as well as all expenditures (what you bought and for how much). Inventory * Light Crossbow, 20 bolts * component pouch * explorer's pack * two daggers * Fine Clothes * house signet ring * ID Papers * Diamond worth 50gp for Chromatic orb * Shard of Buoyancy (refereed to as Wayfinder floaties) * Monocle of non-losing. Character Sheet *Sheet Category:Characters